


The Picnic

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid decide to take one last picnic on the Edge before they have to head back to Berk. Hopefully, there won’t be any interruptions this time.





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey awesome people! Here is my newest fic! It is for those who also are still super salty about the twins interrupting the picnic between our two lovebirds. So, since we never got to see another one, I wrote it! Enjoy!

“Come on, bud,” Hiccup said as he grabbed the basket and then the blanket. He placed it under his arm before heading out the door. He walked across the bridge leading to Astrid’s hut, Toothless was following behind him. The dragon’s tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth, mostly because Hiccup also had placed his favorite fish in the basket and he was one hungry dragon. 

It was early, the sun still making its way over the horizon and signaling the start of a brand new day. 

Hiccup smiled at the beauty of it before turning to knock on the door in front of him. 

Astrid was awake and fixing her braid, for it had come undone during the night, when she heard the knock. Confused at first, she didn’t move. Then she realized the only person who would be knocking on her door this early was the one-legged Viking that she loved. 

Not even finishing her braid, she quickly walked down the stairs, well...as fast as she could with all the boxes lying in the way, and threw the door open.   
Hiccup’s smile grew wider when he took in the sight in front of him. The sunrise was pretty but gods, she was a much prettier sight to look at. Her braid was disheveled and resting on her bare shoulder that was usually guarded by armor. 

“Good morning, milady. Thought we could make up that picnic that got interrupted last time?” Hiccup gestured to the basket with his free hand. 

“A picnic? This early?” Astrid was excited but thought a picnic for breakfast just seemed funny. 

“The earlier we go, the fewer distractions and interruptions...” Hiccup winked. 

Astrid’s smile grew, “Great thinking, babe,” she turned back into her hut and Hiccup followed her inside. 

“Babe?” He thought about the nickname for a moment. He mouthed the word a couple of times, then smiled. 

Astrid was finishing her braid on a stool towards the back of her hut, “Well, you call me ‘milady’ so it is only fair that I come up with my own little nickname for you.” 

“I like it,” Hiccup smiled and he watched his girlfriend from across the room as she finished getting ready. 

“Good, because I like it too and wasn’t going to change it either way,” Astrid chuckled and ran up the stairs to grab her shoulder armor. 

Once Astrid was up the stairs and out of sight, Hiccup took in her hut. He was so used to everything being in its place, but everything was spread out or packed away. Her wall of weapons was no longer there and the smile that was once on his face disappeared. Well, at least until Astrid came back down the stairs. 

“Ready?” He asked her. She nodded and hopped on Stormfly. Hiccup got on Toothless, and they took to the skies. 

They landed on the other side of the Edge, by the beach. The waves crashing against the nearby rocks were peaceful for the two. They sat in silence for the first little bit of their picnic. They made a couple of comments as they ate their breakfast, but they were just happy to be alone and in each others company.

Astrid was telling Hiccup a story about something stupid the twins did the other day, but Hiccup wasn’t really listening. He was watching her excitedly tell her story as she ate her apple. 

Sure, life had a funny way of showing things. But it sure makes it easier to get through it when you have someone you can rely on, trust, and talk to about anything. So, he silently thanks the gods for Astrid. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve someone so smart, beautiful, and strong in his life but whatever it was, he was thankful.  

Astrid caught Hiccup staring at her like some lovesick puppy. She was sucking on a seed from her apple and spit it at the boy, hitting him right between the eyes. 

“What the -” Hiccup was taken by surprise at first and then knew what had happened from the chuckles coming from his girlfriend. He picked up the seed that had fallen in his lap and narrowed his eyes at Astrid. 

“Two can play this game,” he laughed. He picked up a grape from the basket sitting next to him and threw it at the blonde-headed Viking. However, she was too fast and the grape landed in the sand. 

He picked up another grape and tried to hit her another time, but Astrid dodged it again. She got to her feet and picked up the fallen grapes, hitting Hiccup in the same spot each time, right between the eyes again and again. She had very good aim. And she knew it. So did Hiccup. 

“Give up yet?” She asked him. 

“Nope,” he stood up and began to run after her with a hand full of grapes, thinking he would hit her with one eventually. 

However, running on the sand with just one good leg was a lot harder than it may look. So, he took three shaky steps before falling over and taking his girlfriend down with him in the process. He got a mouth full of sand and the two began to laugh uncontrollably. 

The dragons also got a few chuckles themselves out of the sight of their riders having a good time. 

When the laughing finally died down, Hiccup helped Astrid sit up and they brushed what sand they could off them before moving back over to their spot on the blanket. 

The couple was sitting close to one another again and Astrid grabbed Hiccup’s hand. 

“I don’t want to go back,” Hiccup spoke after a few moments of silence. 

“I know,” Astrid squeezed his hand. 

“I know that makes me sound like a horrible son. I know my dad needs me and I know that Berk needs me...but...” he trailed off. 

Astrid turned to face the boy, his face that was once lit by happiness and love was now sad and tired. 

“It is just a lot of responsibility that I didn’t think would happen for a couple more years,” Hiccup finished his sentence and closed his eyes. 

“I know. But you are ready, Hiccup. I know you are,” she placed her free hand on his cheek, causing Hiccup to open his eyes. He looked straight into the large, beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. “And you don’t have to do any of it alone. I’m with you,” she paused for a moment, rubbing circles with her thumb against his rough, wind-burnt skin, “Always.” 

Hiccup smiled at what has now become their word, “Always,” he repeated and turned his head to press his lips against the hand resting against his cheek. 

“I am going to miss the Edge. I mean we have made a lot of memories here,” Astrid said to both herself and the boy sitting next to her. 

“That we have,” Hiccup smiled. 

“But I am also excited about the future,” Astrid snuggled up even closer to Hiccup. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “And I think that leaving the Edge is just the beginning of that future for both us and for Berk.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, just in the last couple of years, you have helped make Berk this amazing place to live. I can’t wait to see how much more it changes in the next few years. You are going to do great things, Hiccup. So, don’t worry too much.”

“We are going to do great things,” Hiccup corrected her. “I can’t take all the credit, Astrid. A lot of what has changed on Berk would not have been possible without you. So, never forget that.”

“I don’t think either of us will let one another forget,” Astrid chuckled. “But I don’t just think about the future of Berk. I think about us too,” she said a little quieter. A red tint was making a way across her cheeks. 

“I think about that too,” Hiccup smiled. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I get to experience life with you and that is something that I will always be thankful for and I am so excited about the years to come.”

“Me too, babe,” she turned her head to look up at the auburn-haired boy sitting next to her. His green eyes met hers, “I love you, you know that, right?”

Hiccup blushed and smiled, showing the gap between his teeth, “I know.”  
Astrid kissed his jaw, before snuggling back into his embrace. Hiccup lied down on the blanket, taking Astrid with him. She laid her head on his chest, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and then ran his fingers down her braid, “I love you too,” Hiccup said. 

The couple laid like that for a while, still exhausted from the previous battle, and ended up falling asleep. Their dragons joined their mid-morning nap. They wrapped their tails around their riders. 

The two riders dreamt about their future, ready to face whatever crazy curve ball life would throw at them. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything. 


End file.
